


Love at First Bite

by much_kawaii_cucumber



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Identity Reveal, Letadrieneat2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/much_kawaii_cucumber/pseuds/much_kawaii_cucumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is a goddess. She's sweet, kind, courageous, and strong. The list could go on and on forever.</p><p>But the best thing is, she makes croissants. Really good croissants.</p><p>In which Adrien finds his true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Because croissants are absolutely amazing. I'm not sorry, guys.

Adrien didn't understand. At all.

When Marinette came in with a box full of croissants, everybody immediately stopped talking. Nathaniel stopped tapping his pencil on the table, looking up to see what happened. He immediately put his pencil down. Adrien just sat in his seat, staring at the box and wondering what the heck was happening.

After she handed a croissant to Alya and put one on her own table, Marinette turned to look at the class. Everybody was standing up, a step closer. She only giggled nervously, set the box down on her table, and ran out of the room with Alya.

"There's enough for everybody!" she called over her shoulder. Then she slammed the door.

Everything was absolutely silent. Even Chloe stopped talking about her newest bag from Louis Vuitton. Adrien slowly turned around. All of his classmates were glaring at each other, watching carefully to see who would dare to move first.

Adrien did.

The moment he knocked his pencil off the table, everybody rushed towards the box, climbing over each other to get the croissants. Sabrina ignored Chloe completely when she called to grab her one to, so Chloe jumped in with the others, scratching with her perfectly manicured nails.

Rose, the ever so sweet girl, was spraying her perfume directly into people's faces. Ivan used brute strength to push everybody to the side, making a clear path directly to the croissants. Alix pushed him aside. Running towards the box, she flipped over the table, grabbing a croissant. She used the table as a spring to leap over her classmates, landing with a perfect crouch.

Adrien didn't even know his classmates were this athletic. Or vicious.

Exactly 17 seconds later, the box was empty. Nathaniel was curled up in a corner, sobbing because he wasn't fast enough to get a croissant. _But Marinette clearly said that there was enough for everyone..._

To his left, Nino was happily eating his four croissants.

"Can I have one?"

"Too bad, dude. Get one yourself next time. If you can."

________________________________________

When the class was told to group up in groups of four for a science project, Nino immediately turned around to Alya and asked if they wanted to group up together. Adrien and Marinette, of course, were both dragged along.

"So it's totally cool if we work at your place again, right?" Nino and Alya asked Marinette simultaneously.

Marinette leaned forward, propping her head up on one elbow. "Again?"

Adrien could almost see the sweat drop appear on the side of her head as Nino and Alya leaned closer, eyes pleading. He tilted his head to the side. "My room is pretty big. We could all go to my house if you guys want." Nino elbowed him roughly in the ribs as Alya glared at him. "Or not."

Grinning, Alya turned back towards Marinette. "Come on, girl, we won't make a mess like last time. I promise!" She whispered something into Marinette's ear and Marinette's face lit up with a bright shade of pink.

"O-okay then, that tould wotally- I mean would totally be absolutely fine! I mean if Adrie- you guys are there it'll be so much fun right, ha ha ha?" She was absolutely flustered, raising up her hands to cover her face. "Um... so let's meet up after school and go to my place... I'll have to call my parents first..."

As Marinette reached in her purse to grab her phone, Nino started to fist pump. He grinned as he high fived Alya.

Adrien just sat there, completely confused.

________________________________________

After school, they happily made their way towards the bakery. Adrien still wasn't sure why his two friends were very intent on working in Marinette's place, of all places. Honestly, the last time he went there, her room honestly seemed pretty small. Well, not that small. But it definitely would've been a lot more convenient to work at his place, where there is more than enough room to lay out the poster board and pieces of paper.

But when they stepped into the bakery, it all made sense. The four of them were greeted by Marinette's parents, both smiling brightly albeit their busy days. In her mother's hands was a tray of...

Oh.

_Oh._

Croissants. Of course.

Marinette lifted the tray out of mother's hands, kissing her cheek. "Thank you, Mama, Papa. We'll be working in my room, okay?" She waved a hand and walked towards the stairs.

"Thanks for having us!" Alya and Nino called as they followed Marinette in. Tom and Sabine smiled warmly at them and nodded.

"Thank you for letting us work together here, Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng." Adrien gave a stiff bow before following his friends.

While walking up the steps, Adrien wondered why all of his classmates and his friends were absolutely crazy over croissants. He had a few before in his life, of course, during formal events he attended with his father. Most of these formal events had plenty of food, including croissants with a selection of marmalades and jams. So really. _What's so good about croissants, anyway?_

"Bro what."

Oh. He said that one out loud.

"And I thought your life couldn't be any more sad." Nino reached the top of the steps and turned to look at him, surprise written on his face. "Wait. Have you never tried a croissant from Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie? Like, ever? At all?"

"Uh."

Ignoring his "response", Nino climbed up the ladder into Marinette's room. "Guys, Adrien has never tried a croissant from this place! I think he's never had a good, flaky, croissant in his whole life!"

Adrien climbed after Nino, pulling himself up into the room. "Well of course I've had good croissants before. I just don't see what's so special about them."

Alya gaped. Marinette slowly reached over the tray and grabbed one of the croissants. She held it towards him. "Here. Croissant. Eat it. Now."

Never did the sweet and innocent Marinette seem so scary.

Not daring to argue, Adrien bit into the croissant.

His eyes grew wide with wonder as the flavour spread through his tastebuds, flooding his mouth and making his toes curl in awe. His friends watched with growing excitement as he took another bite, savouring it in his mouth.

“Marry me.”

It took several seconds for Adrien to realise what he said. And several more of awkward silence before anybody actually reacted to it. 

Alya pushed a blushing Marinette in front of him, “Maybe not marry, but she’ll sure as heck date you.”  


“Okay.”

Ah, the things he said without thinking.

Marinette only nodded, face turning a shade redder.

________________________________________

"Hey, princess."

"AH!" Marinette fell backwards, holding a tray of freshly toasted, golden croissants above her head. "Uh- p-princess what why... O-oh hi Adrien hou're year, I MEAN you're here. I uh didn't h-hear the bell..."

Adrien helped her up, grinning. "Your parents let me in. Since you were busy with these..." He picked a croissant off of the tray.

"What."

"Amazingly amazing croissants. I was wheating the whole week for these~"

Marinette groaned. "Puns? Really?"

"Aw Marinette, it's the yeast I could do!"

Adrien started to sing, running around the table with the croissant in hand.

Marinette set her tray down on the table. "God, just shut up and eat or something."

"Sure thing," he said before biting into the flaky croissant. It was perfect, like before. Light and crispy on the outside, soft on the inside. The croissant was perfectly golden on the outside, sweet and buttery. Yet something was different. Adrien frowned, confused. "This one tastes a bit different..."

Her face turned cherry-red as she closes the door to the kitchen. "Y-yeah, I added a bit of extra butter on top of the croissant. Also, um, I made these croissants myself... I'm sorry if they aren't as good as my parents... If you want, I could go and ask my parents if I can take some from the bakery instead, I guess."

Adrien sputtered, almost dropping his croissant (the terror!). "No! These are amazing, Marinette. I'm serious. The extra butter on the croissant is perfect, and they were toasted for the right amount of time and everything!"

"R-really?"

Adrien took another bite of the croissant and melted into the taste. When he saw Marinette's sparkling eyes, he nodded, taking another bite.

Yeah, he probably needed to exercise more. A lot more. If his father or Natalie found out about his "very slight croissant addiction", they wouldn't ever allow him to come here again. That would be tragic.

Well at least he runs around on the rooftops of Paris in a leather cat suit often. That counts as good exercise.

After a good ten minutes of shoving croissants in his mouth, he looked towards Marinette, who was awkwardly leaning on the wall and staring at her phone intently. He held out a buttery hand to her and asked if she wanted to go to the park now.

She wordlessly handed him a napkin.

________________________________________

After a year together of fighting crime, Ladybug and Chat Noir decided to celebrate a "one year anniversary" of sorts on their own, without all the paparazzi, crazed fans, and... Chloe...

Chat Noir honestly didn't know what to get Ladybug for the anniversary, or even if he should get her something. After all, he's dating Marinette now. And the croissants are too precious, so there's no way he would cheat on her in any way. So he decided and a simple and adorable cat plushie. A simple and adorable black cat plushie. From the bell on its neck, its ears, and the design of its belt, it was probably designed after him.

She won't notice. Probably.

Like the gentleman he is, Chat Noir makes sure to get there twenty minutes early so that his lady wouldn't have to wait for him. He hid behind the chimney of the house, waiting for Ladybug to come.

At the exact time they said they would meet, she appeared behind him. Chat Noir, being Chat Noir, screamed and almost fell off the roof.

Ladybug let out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head at his antics. "What am I going to do with you, kitty. It's already been a year, and you still keep falling off of peoples roofs. One day somebody is going to look outside and see a dead alley cat on their balcony."

Chat winked. "I just can't help falling for you, bugaboo."

They sat together on the edge of the roof, watching as the sun set and the Eiffel tower lit up.

"I can't believe it's only been a year," Ladybug laughed, turning to Chat. "It feels like it's been a lot longer than that, you know. But maybe that's what fighting crime together does to people." She smiled sadly. "It really sucks that people keep getting akumatised, but at least we get to fight to protect Paris together." She pulled a small box out of the small bag she was carrying, setting it down between them. "To an amazing year of crime fighting, I guess. I'm glad to have you by my side."

"Same, M'Lady," Chat grinned, passing the cat plushie to Ladybug. He picked up the box. "What's in here, I wonder?"

"Why don't you open it and see, Chaton?"

He opened the box, breathing in deeply. He knew this smell. Very well.

"Oh! Did you get me croissants! I love croissants!" He "carefully" ripped the box open, pulling out a buttery, golden croissant. "Croissants~ Yeeessssss~"

Ladybug giggled, hugging the cat plushie. "I made those croissants myself, by the way. One of my... friends.... really loves croissants for some reason so I've been practicing a lot." Chat bit into the croissant, munching away happily. He licked the crumbs away from his lips and hummed. "So, how is it?"

"It's purrfect, you're so tailented bugaboo!" He started to eat more, singing merrily between bites. _Wait._ Chat Noir lowered the croissant, squinting at Ladybug. Ladybug stared back at him confusion written on her face.

_I know this croissant._

_I know that song._

_The only person who can make croissants so buttery and crispy is..._

_The only person who sings that stupid song while eating croissants is..._

"Marinette?!" Chat Noir yelped.

"ADRIEN?!" she screamed in response.

Ladybug jumped up on her feet and started to run back and forth on the roof. "How could I never have noticed? Same hair, same build, same dumb puns. Oh my gosh since I've kissed you before that means I've kissed Adrien before and everything makes so much sense now all of those excuses aahhhhhh." She gasped before continuing her rant, fingers dug into her hair while she freaked out.

Chat remained slightly more calm, with only one question on his mind.

"Does this mean you can bring me croissants while we're on patrol?"

________________________________________

Years later, Adrien and Marinette got married in a beautiful croissant themed wedding.

A soft crunching noise filled the room as they cut the wedding croissant "cake" together.

After the wedding, Marinette asked Alya if Adrien only really liked her for her croissants.

Her reply, after a moment of silence, was "Holy crap girl, I think you might actually be right."

________________________________________

_Even more years later._

"B-but the name has such a beautiful ring to it, and it works for both genders, so what's not to like?"

"We aren't naming our baby Croissant, Adrien."


End file.
